question de point de vue
by ratatouille
Summary: petites pensées un peu égoïstes d'Harry après la bataille finale sur Ron et Hermione. Aucun Spoilers. C'est ma première fic j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop nulle.


Voilà c'est le week hend et au lieu de me mettre à réviser mon bac blanc comme toutes les personnes censées et ben j'écris ce one-shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps… C'est ma toute première fic, j'espère ne l'avoir pas trop ratée…

21 Juin.

Un vent glacial et mortuaire enveloppait les personnes encore debout sur cette vaste plaine.

Un garçon, dorénavant plus homme que garçon , se tenait à genoux à l'écart, les yeux brillant de larmes.

Pour les moldus, cette nuit était comme toutes celles de l'année. Paisible et tranquille. Pour certains, c'était les quelques heures de répit avant des examens ou les entretiens d'embauche. Pour d'autre, c'était simplement une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue.

Mais pour Harry Potter, cette nuit représentait l'instant où il était passé du stade d'innocent à assassin.

Oui, il avait réduit à néant son ennemi. Oui, il avait accompli sa tâche. Oui, Voldemort avait été quelqu'un d'abominable qui méritait la mort. Mais… Qu'avait signifiée la mort pour lui ?

Une baguette pointée, une incantation, une lumière verte et… la vie réduite à néant. La vie de tout un être, ignoble, certes, mais un être avant tout. Bien que Lord Voldemort n'avait rien eu d'humain, il avait un jour été comme tout le monde bébé, puis enfant, fait ses premiers pas, dit ses premiers mots, grandit… Et tout cela réduit en poussière ce soir, à 23 heures précises.

Comment peut-on mettre fin à une existence avec un simple mouvement de baguette ? Qui a été assez stupide pour inventer ce sortilège mortel ? Harry ne le comprenait pas, ne voulait pas de comprendre. Il savait que sa vie allait changer à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tout allait être vu sous un nouvel angle. Meilleur pour certain et moins bien pour d'autre. Encore une question de point de vue.

En fait, tout repose sur des points de vue. La guerre, par exemple. Chacun ses idéaux et sa façon de voir le monde.

Mais de son carré de terre, Harry se sentait seul. La politique et la façon de penser des gens ne l'intéressait pas en cette heure tardive. Tout ce qui lui importait était ce seul et unique fait : Il avait Tué.

Tué celui qui avait fait planer une menace durant de nombreuses années et qui avait détruit des centaines de familles. Le monde des sorciers pouvait désormais être libre et heureux.

Un grand pas pour l'humanité, un retour en arrière pour Harry. Rien dans son geste n'était héroïque.

Doucement, il se releva sans prendre la peine d'essuyer ses larmes et marcha vers les autres personnes un peu plus loin.

Quelques dizaines de corps sans vie gisaient dans l'herbe fraîche. Sur certains, on pouvait vaguement distinguer un liquide encore chaud et rouge couler le long de leur membres.

Soudain, Harry sentit une bouffée de soulagement lui emplir la poitrine.

Elle était là. Elle était vivante.

Sa crinière brune plus ébouriffée que jamais volait au gré du vent laissant découvrir quelques plaies ensanglantée sur son visage.

Même sale et couverte de sang, elle restait ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans son existence.

Elle ne le vit pas, trop occupée avec Nymphodora Tonks à soigner Remus Lupin agonisant à leurs genoux.

Elle était si belle…

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, lentement, tout en continuant de l'observer.

Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment qu'un « Pop ! » retentit derrière eux, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna, son visage s'illumina, se leva d'un coup et courut vers lui. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques instants. Ron était en mauvais état, lui aussi. Mais son visage étant si heureux grâce à elle que cela ne se remarquait même pas.

De loin, Harry les regarda sans savoir s'il devait ou non se joindre à eux. Il eut finalement la réponse à sa question muette quand il vit son meilleur ami prendre possession des lèvres de la jeune femme et ainsi l'embrasser passionnément.

Après tout, il s'en doutait un peu, songea-t-il l'estomac noué. C'est toujours le rouquin qu'elle avait préféré.

_Mais Pourquoi ?Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? _

Qu'avait Ron de plus que lui ?

Lui savait bien voler et jouer au Quiddich…. Il était le meilleur en Défense contre les Forces du mal et il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'était peut-être pas plus beau ni plus intelligent que son meilleur ami mais lui n'avait jamais fait de remarques blessantes à la jeune femme… Lui avait plus de tact… De plus, de nombreuses filles étaient attirées par lui. Mais pourquoi pas elle ?

Pourquoi donc Hermione Granger avait préféré tomber amoureuse de Ronald Weasley alors que lui, Harry Potter, avait toujours été plus ou moins parfait avec elle ? Ron n'avait rien de mieux que lui à lui offrir !

De toute façon, ça devait arriver. Les deux meilleurs amis amoureux de la même fille… Pathétique.

Mais qui aurait pensé en les voyant tous deux, assis dans ce compartiment de train, qu'ils allaient tomber amoureux de la brillante mais exaspérante Hermione Granger ?

Pas eux en tout cas.

Il les vit alors desserrer leur étreinte et venir vers lui en courant, l'air heureux.

_Mais que pouvait-elle lui trouver à la fin ! _

Après tout, ce n'était encore une fois qu'une question de point de vue…

Une chtite review siouplait… même si vous avez trouvé ça nul… Au fait, prenez au second degré la façon dont Harry se compare à Ron ( dans le livre en plus Ron est mon personnage préféré alors je le trouve évidemment mieux qu'Harry ! ), c'était juste pour l'histoire.

J'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes.

Bizz à tous.


End file.
